1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and an operation method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may be implemented using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphite (InP) or the like. The semiconductor memory device may be classified into volatile and nonvolatile memory devices.
In the volatile memory device, a power turn-off may cause loss of stored data therein. The volatile memory device may include Static RAM (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM), Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) and the like. In the nonvolatile memory device, despite a power turn-off, the stored data therein may be maintained. The nonvolatile memory device may include Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) and the like. Flash memory may be classified into NOR and NAND architectures.
Flash memory may have a combination of a RAM's advantage of a flexible data programming and erasing a ROM's advantage of a data maintaining in a power-off state. Flash memory has widely been employed as a storage medium of a portable electronic apparatus such as digital cameras, PDA Personal Digital Assistants, MP3 players, etc.